


The taste of a mystery

by Moeta



Series: Moeta's fictober [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Arson, Detective Jester, F/F, Missing Persons, Murder, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moeta/pseuds/Moeta
Summary: London is a quiet city for some, for others it is one of firey disputes and more specifically murder.Caleb is prefers the quiet, but that is not the hand that he got dealt, when his parents' home, inn and pub burn down Caleb has to find a way to get revenge for his Parents.Jester Lavorre is new in town, a detective with a chair for deductions but a desk for cases that is empty. With a sweet tooth for adventure she seeks an interesting case to solve as her first.Beauregard is an independent woman, who is seeking one of the few people who can put up with her antics-London is a quiet city for some, but not for any of these people





	1. The detective and the ruin

**Author's Note:**

> I had some trouble starting on fictober day 9's prompt, so I asked a friend for help.  
She just said victorian mystery and of course I couldn't keep that down to a reasonable size. Now this prompt that I hoped would become a oneshot turned into well I'm not even close to estimating how long it will be.  
Curses to the will of inspiration that won't let me write this to a oneshot!

# The detective and the ruin

“Ermendrud´s Moontouched Meals and Beds”, read the sign as it laid on the ground, not swinging in the cold October wind. Caleb looked upon the smouldering remainders of his parents’ inn and pub. His ginger hair tousled in the wind as a stray tear rolled down his cheek, he was going to find Trent Ikithon and make him pay for this.

In another part of the town. Jessica Lavorre, a private detective who´s new in town, she´s sitting in her deduction chair looking over her empty desk of unsolved cases. She wondered an wished a new case would just gently flow in through the door. She paused looking directly at the door, willing it to get opened by a client. Of course that didn’t work and her office remained desolate office, out into the streets she must go.

Jessica walked the cold London streets looking at the sun in the sky, it was an unassuming grey and had been like that for the past few weeks, Jessica wished the sky would _cheer up_, if only just a little bit. “What are you doing?”, asked a German sounding voice behind her while she gave the sky a thumbs up, she nearly physically jumped but resisted the urge to do so. Jessica spun around on her heel to face the voice with her usual smile on her lips.

“Just asking the sky if it has a good day”, she said as she caught the blue eyes of the stranger, standing a few paces away, as they in return gave her a quizzical look.

“Oh, of course”, Caleb said tilting his head, confused. He grew a little smile, “does it say?”, his smile left as quickly as it arrived. It didn’t disappear fast enough to escape Jessica´s notice.

She walked closer and gave him a kind smile. Giving the sky a glance she said, “I mean even though it doesn’t say it, I’m certain that it is doing fine. Just a bit of skies clouding it at the moment”. She looked back down at him, “and on that note, what seems to be bothering you?”.

His smile echoed itself, though the smile faded even faster this time. “I have gotten myself an enemy who I need to seek out”, he said romanticising his current purpose for dramatic effect.

The effect seemed to have worked, as Jessica was immediately drawn in, “oh? How? What happened? Who? Can I help?”, the last part hung in the air for a few seconds, before Jessica reached for her pocket only to find, that she had left her business cards at the office. “Damn”, she scowled only for a second before her smile returned, she put her hand on her chest and began to introduce herself, “I am Jessica Lavorre, a new private detective here in London and looking for a case”, she puts out her hand, “pleasure to meet you mister?”

He hesitated for a second, “I’m, Caleb Widogast”, he shook her hand.

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance mister Widogast”, she said as she released his hand. “If you ever need anyone to help you track down some antagonistic figure, then I’m your girl”, her smile never leaving her face as she spoke.

He stood a bit stunned at this whole affair, “I´ll do that then, miss Lavorre, good day”, and he took his leave.

“And a good one to you too, mister Widogast”, she said before they both went their separate ways.

Jessica wandered the big city, hoping to find a place to eat and rest that might be better than her office, but she was prepared to do so, with bed linen already covering her modest couch. Jessica came by the a ruin of a small apartment building. “This could be an interesting case too”, she said kneeling by the ruin, picking at the various pieces of rubble. Jessica was now too far gone to continue looking for an actual bed or some better food than canned.


	2. Meeting Beauregard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As some people meet others sadly do not, and they are forced to do their work alone

Caleb stood outside the office of Jessica, he had spend a fair bit of the day just to find it, the sun had begun setting again. During that time he became more determined to get her help, as he was sure he could not do this himself. Ikithon was a powerful man, one with connections in all the right places. It was simply a matter of saying he was the cause of the fire that burned down the inn. No, Caleb need evidence and a new unknown detective would propably not be under Trent’s command, at least Caleb hoped so.

The knock on the door was almost not heard by the sleeping detective, but she managed to both hear it and respond to it, “I’m here, just a minute”. She rushed into some clothes and got to the door looking like she obviously just got out of bed. At the door stood a dark-tanned and rather intimidating-looking woman with an undercut. She was wearing some uniform that Jessica did not recognize.

“Wow, you look like you feel _awesome_”, the woman said after a glance, “anyway, I just came to say hi, I’m Beauregard, your cross-street neighbour and more importantly, you don’t happen to know this woman?”, Beauregard held up a bad sketch of some tall woman who looked like she could bench a car. “What am I saying, of course you don’t her”, Beauregard turned to leave.

“I mean, I _am_ a private detective, I _could _find her you know?”, Jessica said, “if you give me everything you have I promise to give it everything I’ve got, who knows I might just find your friend tomorrow or even today”. Beauregard stood still, weighing the option. “I mean what is the worst that could happen? I don’t find her?”.

And just like that, Jessica got her first London client. Searching for her neighbour’s friend. She busied herself with the case, delving into whatever connections she could find, which was not many, it seemed Beauregard was the only person who knew anything about this mysterious woman. No records anywhere, now a mystery did not stop her, rather it urged her on.

Caleb waited a few minutes after his knock had not been responded to before turning back and leaving. He just had to do his own research and reach out to her at a later time. At least he could be more certain that she was not working for Ikithon, as he would not work with someone not available at business hours.

Caleb ventured into the [Popular library], nodding at the various librarians that spotted him as he wandered around. Luckily none of them had faces that Caleb recognised, Caleb began to worry, how long would it take before Ikithon would begin going after Caleb just like Caleb was trying to go after him?

“Worry gets you no where, _Caleb_”, Caleb mumbled to himself, “and neither does repeating Trent’s monologue”. Caleb sat down in the most abandoned corner of the library, that he knew. He put down all the various news clippings, books, theses , etcetera, that concerned Trent Ikithon and his class and the university. Caleb had a good mountain of files to delve through, not that it daunted him, it actually calmed him to some degree. As Caleb worked, taking notes on all the various files he found anything noteworthy, he was completely lost in the bliss of pure books, note-taking and reading.

A dark-tanned woman with an undercut wearing the librarians’ uniform came over and broke his focus, “you know, we’re closing soon”, she crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly.

“Oh, eh, no I was not aware of how late it had become, I apologise”, he paused for a second, “oh wait, you closed half an hour ago?”

“That we did, but I didn’t want to deal with you being one of those idiots who complain that its our fault and so and so”, she explained with an irritated look on her face, “so no, you can’t just borrow these things. You can leave and let us close up half an hour later than we’re supposed to.”

“Of course, of course. Just a second, I only have to memorise where these belong for tomorrow”, he said staring at the marks showing the locations of all the material he had out.

“You know, you look like the nerd who would come early tomorrow, you can just leave it here, if you come in before seven”, she offered hoping he would so she wouldn’t have to put everything back in its place. “It would actually help me some more”

Caleb looked up, “well that would be more ideal, thank you”, he looked for a name-tag of any sort, “you”, he gave one of his quick to appear and disappear smiles.

“Beauregard”, she nodded to him, “you’re welcome. Just don’t tell anyone else or I’ll wreck your face ok?”, she said in a serious non-joking tone.’

“Caleb”, he nodded back, “and I won’t if you don’t”, Caleb left everything but his own notebooks at the library.


	3. Last book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb spends time at the library, reading up and taking notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't forget this!  
I'm just very busy with school.  
Hop you enjoy the new chapter!

Beauregard lived a quiet librarian life, trying to study in her free time and keeping herself fit. All without the help of the husband that everyone in her family thought she needed. Beauregard had done well to make herself independent, and she was proud of herself of course she was. One thing, the one thing, that made her not feel totally on top was the very thing that kept her independent, her abrasive and bold attitude towards just about anyone and everyone. She didn’t know how to turn it off, only once had someone liked it and of course they just disappeared out of her life. Beauregard was lost in those thoughts as she kept an eye on her section of the library and specifically Caleb’s stack of various files and books. She was just about to snoop into his business when she heard his voice,

“Hello, I’m back to continue on my researching”, Caleb said as he had just arrived the time only being a minute past seven. He gave her a ned before loosing himself again.

Beauregard looked at him for a few seconds before curiosity got the better of her, “So what are you up researching at seven in the morning?”, there was quiet in the whole library and specifically in the area that Beauregard had been put in charge of, that concerned psychological research papers.

Caleb looked up, “I’m just researching _someone_ I know”, he looked back down again. “You probably don’t know him”.

_ That was interestingly vague_, Beauregard thought,“I probably don’t, no. That doesn’t stop me from being curious as to why you’re researching him”. He didn’t say anything, but it was obvious he was listening. _Ok Beau, this here is when we use our social skills_, she thought “so what happened to your parents’ inn? I was sad to see it go”, _fuck_, she thought immediatly after.

“Someone burned it down”, he paused and thought for a moment, “I don’t know if you expected more, because you aren’t getting it” and with that the corner grew silent and Beauregard left him to his own devices.

Beauregard could practically hear Fjord reprimanding her, “I fucking know Fjord, I’m trying”, she cursed at him even though she knew he was nowhere near. She made a point to talk to him again when she got off from work.

Caleb spend all day in that corner, not stopping for food or rest. _I don’t need help, _he thought, _she’ll probably only complicate things,_ as he filled his last notebook entirely, having her name be the last name he accidentally noted. Caleb only had one more book remaining, _I only need to connect dots_. He looked for Beauregard to tell her directly, that he would be going now and that he’d be putting everything in the box that was made for giving back the books so a librarian could put them back. But Caleb could find neither Librarian nor box, so he instead opted to put everything back where it belonged, since he already memorised it yesterday, as well as the marks saying where the books and files belonged were quite easy to interpret. He idly walked down aisles and put back books as effieciently as possible, never going down the same aisles twice.

His last, and still unread, book in hand, he was about to head to find another librarian to verify him loaning the books. Walking towards the entrance he heard the very unmistakeable giggle of a certain detective he had just met. Even having never heard the giggle, he just instinctively knew it was hers and went to investigate.

“I just think it’s a very cute story ok, _Beau?_”, Jessica voice could be heard around the corner of a bookcase stocked with romantic stories. Turning the corner Caleb could see Jessica talking with Beauregard in a corner not much unlike his own, _this is truly a greatly intricate library_, he commented mentally.

“Either way if it’s cute or not”, Beauregard said with an eye roll, “I just need to find her, ok?”, she sounded somber. Beauregard saw Caleb watching them from a few paces away. Fixing her expression of any emotion she might have showed before she asked, “What’s up Caleb? Need some help?”, her tone was anything but friendly.

“Ah, no. I-”, he started but Jessica cut him off,

“You know Caleb?! Oh, sorry _Cayleb_”, Jessica drawed out his name a bit the second time, as if testing it out for future use.

“It’s-”, Caleb started in a very timid and quiet voice. Caleb could hear his mentor’s demanding words resonate within him, and he pushed on with a stronger, braver voice, “I was just about to leave, I wanted to let you know Beauregard as well as I wanted to borrow the last book, so I could take notes at home.”.

“Oh, of course, sure”, Beauregard nodded, “I can clean your mess up for you yeah, but I have to be honest I don’t want to stand for loaning you the book, it’s too much paperwork for this _poor little girl_”, the sarcasm was almost visibly spilling from her mouth at the last comment, it was almost as if she was mocking someone specific.

“What are you reading Cayleb?”, Jessica said with a tilt of the head, “Anything crimey?”, she lifted her left eyebrow and grew an incredible smirk, making Caleb audibly chuckle.

“Ah, well I do have something I’m working on yes, and _Beau_”, Beauregard looked at him but the name didn’t feel natural so he continued, “Beauregard, I have cleaned up my mess, just have to borrow the last book now”, he tapped on the cover, ‘_a study into mind-manipulating factors_’. Beauregard simply nodded and sat back down in front of Jessica. “So what are you two doing?”, he asked the obvious question.

Jester looked to Beauregard who looked to Caleb, “our fellow detective is helping me find a friend, just that”.

“Ah, ok, best of luck to you anyway”, and with that Caleb left to find someone, preferably someone who could loan him the book.


	4. The case of combining book and clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking at the final book, the final clue. Caleb can't get himself to read it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took this long to update.  
Just got our big project done and christmas and all that.  
I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Caleb had his book and all of his notes all sprayed out in front of him. He knew what Ikithon had done, or rather what Ikithon had made Caleb do. All of this work was just proving it, by finding correlations between his financial papers and scandals, like places burning down and him stating how it would _hypothically_ be possible to manipulate people into doing things they might not be directly inclined to do. Ikithon’s last book just laid there in front of him, _it should say ‘inspired by a true story’, _Caleb thought as he looked at it and it almost looked back twice as fiercely. He knew it was just a book, but he didn’t know how he would react to reading it, so it just laid there, probably the last key to the puzzle.

Caleb gulped, he could feel his heart rate pick up and his heart pump harder. He knew the symptoms, he was beginning to panic. He tried to have calm thoughts, but he couldn’t, not with the book of bad memories staring holes into his head. He began breathing through his mouth when he forced himself to leave, only to come back immediately to take the book with him. He wasn’t about to leave it alone.

Walking through the streets he couldn’t focus on any sign or sight, he was essentially walking blindly, walking turned to running which turned to stumbling. He finally crashed into a door and glided down it, his back facing the door. He was drumming the book’s cover, the sound it made was loud, almost as loud as his heart. Everything moved fast no one and nothing stood still. Caleb fell, he wasn’t supported anymore and fell backwards hitting his head on something vaguely soft and fabric.

“Hey there Caleb”, Jessica said with a sweet smile, as she looked down at him, her face being upside down to him. Caleb’s eyes finally focused on something, her... Devil horns?

“H-he..”, Caleb couldn’t talk his breathing was too erratic to have the air for it. He reached up towards her horns, but she instead grabbed his hand. She pulled him up and twisted him around only to slowly embrace him in a hug.

“Did you know Beau is basically looking for her girlfriend? Who would have thought?”, her voice was soft as she began talking about what she had been doing, Caleb only listened. Caleb was certain that she could feel his heartbeat, since when it finally returned to somewhat normal levels, she pulled out of the hug and pulled him entirely inside her building, leading him to a couch in a office-like room. “How’s it going _Cayleb_?”, it was obvious what she was asking.

Caleb didn’t know what lie to say, so against his best taught judgement, he confessed. “not good”, before basically laying all his troubles out on her. “So basically I’m an arsehole who killed his parents” he ended and began to leave the couch. Jessica proved stronger than him however and forcefully compelled him to stay.

“A psycho weirdo freak, made you do that”, she said. She left the couch for but a minute, finding a weasel that was running around without getting spotted, “if someone made Sprinkle burn down my office, would Sprinkle be an arsehole? No he’d still be very cute and perhaps slightly maltreated but that’s besides the point”. Jessica reached up and petted Caleb’s head, “you’re still very cute and definitely very maltreated, but just like Sprinkle, we can begin _well-treating_ you”

“That might be so...”, Caleb mumbled in half-agreement.

“And beating that Arsehole psycho weirdo freak, what did you call him?”, she didn’t give him time to answer, “ah yes, Mr. _Icky Thong,_ did you know that, actually I was already looking for him, also I’m dead certain that Beau would punch him _real good_ in the face for the both of us”, Jessica made a uppercut pose, “Especially since, you know he’s probably also related to some stuff with her missing girlfriend”.

Caleb, unsure, but happy that he now has some _friends _and he wasn’t alone on his quest to redeem himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this needed to be extended a bit. But this is how it ended up.


End file.
